Pyrolysis processes such as steam cracking can be utilized for converting saturated hydrocarbon to higher-value products such as light olefin, e.g., ethylene and propylene. Besides these useful products, hydrocarbon pyrolysis can also produce a significant amount of relatively low-value products such as steam-cracker tar (“SCT”).
SCT upgrading processes involving conventional catalytic hydroprocessing suffer from significant catalyst deactivation. The process can be operated at a temperature in the range of from 250° C. to 380° C., at a pressure in the range of 5400 kPa to 20,500 kPa, using catalysts containing one or more of Co, Ni, or Mo; but significant catalyst coking is observed. Although catalyst coking can be lessened by operating the process at an elevated hydrogen partial pressure, diminished space velocity, and a temperature in the range of 200° C. to 350° C.; SCT hydroprocessing under these conditions is undesirable because increasing hydrogen partial pressure worsens process economics, as a result of increased hydrogen and equipment costs, and because the elevated hydrogen partial pressure, diminished space velocity, and reduced temperature range favor undesired hydrogenation reactions.